ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Revival
<-- back to powers A path that deals with "reviving" dead things into minions. These minions are brainless "zombie" type beings. Revival (current x6) Your number of active minions cannot exceed your permanent willpower. 1) Minion The simplest bread-and-butter power of the budding necromancer. This ability lets the weilder channel enough life energy into a corpse to temporarily re-animate it. System: Spend 1 life pool and target a corpse. Roll Manipulation + Occult, difficulty 6. The creature is re-animated for successes hours and has physical attributes equal to that which it had in life. It may now soak leathal with its stamina. Social attributes are set to 0, and mental attributes are set to one. It is bonded to its owner. 2) Skeleton Can now raise minions from ancient remains such as skeletons or mummified corpses. System: Spend a life pool and target an ancient corpse. Roll manipulation + occult, difficulty 7. Target is animated for successes hours, and is bonded to its owner. Mental attributes are set to one and it may now soak all types of damage with its stamina. their stats are as follows: Strength: 5 dex 3 Stamina: 6 brawl: 2 Melee: 2 3) Hoard The necromantic revivalist is capable of calling upon hoards of undead, should they be around to assist him. System: Spend a life pool and roll manipulation + occult, difficulty 7. All corpses within successes x 10 meters are revived for successes x 3 rounds. These corpses either use the stats of dot one or dot two, depending on age. They are bound to their maker. Corpses that must dig through 6 feet or earth and a coffin take two full rounds to do so. 4) Carrion Swarm Though they are largely unseen, the remains of an unfathomable number of dead arthropods, small mammals, reptiles, birds, and rodents litter the streets and the forest floor. The skilled necromantic revivalist can call upon these remains to rip apart his enemies. System: spend a life pool and roll manipulation + occult difficulty 8. A cloud of biting, stinging, pecking, and gnashing death surrounds successes targets, ripping them apart. These targets take 3 lethal damage (not dice) a round for successes rounds, and armor cannot be used to soak this attack. The swarms will attack the eyes of their victims first if possible, and after three lethal is taken to the eyes, the target is permanently blinded. 5) Revive The master necromantic revivalist is able to permanently revive an undead ally to serve as his own personal retainer. These retainers may retain some of their previous supernatural ability if they had some. The ritual takes three hours to enact and requires a human sacrifice to produce the life energy needed. Specific patterns must be placed on the floor of a circular room while the caster chants a specific verse flawlessly. System: Spend a permanent life pool and target a corpse. Then roll manipulation + occult, difficulty 10. With three successes and no fewer, the target is revived until destroyed again. These revived allies decompose like mummies, which allow them to last much longer than their corpse would normally. These creatures are bound solely to the will of the caster, and may retain some magical abilities that they had before. The revived do not heal naturally, and have 1.5x the health levels they did in life. For creatures that were unbondable in life, this roll is at +1 difficulty and requires 3 additional successes (difficulty 11, requires 6 successes). Upon successfully reviving a creature with powers, roll a die for each power. If the number on the die is less than or equal to the creature's rank in that power, it is retained in death. For example, if you revive a creature with a path at 5, you must roll a die with a result of 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 for the minion to retain the power. At any time, the reviver may destroy a revived minion with a thought. The maximum number of minions that can be active ant any given time in this fashion is equal to your wits.